


Трон, достойный короля

by yisandra



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Лотрик остался в стране за главного и решил первым делом редизайнить тронный зал под себя





	Трон, достойный короля

**Author's Note:**

> ООС во все поля, Лотрик – наглая скотина с больным чувством юмора, Лориан ходит и разговаривает; шутки за 200 (тысяч потерянных душ). Посвящается каноничному пятиспальному тронному ложу Лотрика.

Из-за дверей тронного зала доносился бодрый перестук молотков и визг пил. Старший принц Лориан с лёгким недоумением заглянул внутрь, а затем и зашёл.

На возвышении, где прежде гордо красовались троны королевской четы, вовсю шли строительные работы. Бригада мастеровых возводила (и почти уже возвела) монументальное ложе размером с небольшое турнирное поле, с мощными колонами для поддержки балдахина и рамой, рассчитанной не иначе как на половое буйство драконов.

Младший принц Лотрик стоял рядом и указывал рабочим пальчиком, что куда приколачивать. Вокруг принца сгрудились опечаленные лорд-хранитель печати, сенешаль двора и церемониймейстер. Видно было, что они всеми силами пытались протестовать, но не добились успеха.

\- И как это понимать? – спросил, подходя, Лориан.

\- Его высочество изволили приказать убрать троны вашего венценосного батюшки и вашей венценосной матушки, - скорбно пожаловался сенешаль двора, - и возвести это… сооружение.

Он повесил нос.

\- Так, - сказал Лориан. – И как, по-твоему, я буду править страной? Не вставая с кровати?

\- А причём тут ты? – удивился Лотрик. – Мало ли, что ты родился раньше… на полчаса. Я хрупкий больной человек, к тому же со дня на день все ждут от меня самосожжения. Думаю, будет только справедливо, если я сперва немного поуправляю. А ты вон какой здоровый! Подождёшь.

\- Логично, - признал Лориан.

\- Но чем же вам не угодили древние, овеянные славой исторические реликвии, с коих отдавали мудрые приказы ваши великие предки?! – взвыл церемониймейстер. 

\- Реликвии должны стоять в музейном зале, - отрезал бессердечный Младший принц. – Вы на них сидеть не пробовали? Такие пыточные доски не для моей тощей задницы. Это Лориан с такого трона мог бы отдавать приказы, у него есть на чём сидеть хотя бы, а у меня там одни кости, можете поверить. 

Лориан солидно кивнул, подтверждая.

\- Так что пять перин, и ни одной меньше! – победно завершил свою речь Лотрик. – И перестаньте досаждать мне своим нытьём. Лучше начинайте приготовления к коронации.

Церемониймейстер заплакал и принялся рвать редкие волосы на лысеющей голове. Лотрик без капли сострадания отвернулся к брату:

\- А ещё я велел пошить мне для коронации новый халат – то есть мантию, – совершенно чёрную и с золотым шитьём. Очень готичненько. Хочешь глянуть?

\- Ну веди, - согласился Лориан.

Выходя из зала, он бросил последний взгляд на кипящую на возвышении работу. Сенешаль и лорд-хранитель пытались поднять церемониймейстера с пола и утешающе хлопали по плечам.

***

Принцы стояли у достроенного тронного ложа и критически осматривали его. По особому указанию Лотрика всё постельное бельё было чёрным, и даже балдахин пошили из траурного бархата.

Младший принц лёг на постель, скрестил руки на груди и закрыл глаза, вытянувшись, словно покойник.

\- Хм, чего-то всё-таки не хватает, - произнёс он наконец.

\- Может, накидать туда подушек в форме рыб там… или котиков? Я слышал, это сейчас модно, - предложил Лориан.

\- Нет, нужны свечи, кадила…

\- Ага, и плакальщицы. Ты уверен, что это трон, а не смертный одр?

\- Ну давай попробуем, тебе жалко, что ли?

\- Стесняюсь спросить, как ты себе это представляешь.

\- Прекрасно представляю: в одну руку берёшь свечу, в другую – кадило…

\- …и начинаю плакать? Давай обойдёмся без этого фарса. Кстати, церемониймейстер подал в отставку.

\- Отлично, я на это рассчитывал! – обрадовался Лотрик. – Знаешь, а я понял, чего мне не хватает. Ложись-ка.

Лориан мученически вздохнул, но они оба знали, что отказывать брату он так и не научился. Так что снял панцирь, разулся и лёг. Ужасное ложе оказалось довольно удобным, не столь предательски мягким, как можно было ожидать от пяти перин.

\- Во-о-от, - довольно протянул Лотрик. – Вот, что мне нужно было – грелка!

Он подкатился под бок брату и принялся вить гнездо из простыней, пока в итоге целиком не забрался на Лориана для равномерности прогрева.

\- Ну и как ты будешь вершить государственные дела? Не вставая с брата? – поддразнил Лориан. – Может, тебе под всей этой конструкцией жаровню установить?

\- Ага, и сгореть раньше времени к полному восторгу подданных, - подхватил Лотрик. – Нет уж, у меня есть идея получше!

***

На следующий день тронное ложе правителя официально приняли в эксплуатацию, и для его обслуживания были наняты сорок самых тёплых и пушистых котов и такое же количество работников, призванных заботиться о животных.

А принц Лотрик вошёл в историю под именами Лотрик Сильный и Независимый, а также Лотрик Окружённый Мурчанием. Хотя за глаза все звали его просто Лотрик Шерстяной.

**Author's Note:**

> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/1/7/1/8/171840/85613085.jpg
> 
> нет ничего важней комфорта  
> для тех кто властвует страной  
> поэтому нужны подушки  
> и сорок тёпленьких котов


End file.
